Mikagura-Ke
by YuriChan220
Summary: Collection of stories of the daily lives of the Mikagura sisters
1. Night Time with the Sisters

**Mikagura-ke**

 **Pairing: Renka x Hanabi x Kufuru**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well...about time I wrote about those three sisters. And what better yet than to write something similar to Minami-ke, hm~? I mean...three sisters living their daily lives together? Hehe! That's how this collection is born~! So...please enjoy this little series as well~!**

"Where is my dolphin stuffed animal!?" Kufuru calls as she bursts into the living room where Hanabi and Renka are hanging out.

"Eh? Oh this little thing?" Hanabi says as she holds up the blue plushie. "I decided to have it have a little make over~" She outs on sunglasses on the blue dolphin. It is also wearing a hat with a gold necklace. "There! All done!"

"I didn't ask you to do that!" Kafuru shouts as she snatches the plush toy away.

"Hey, we're just having a little fun," Renka says, shrugging. "Why complain? Make overs are so much fun!"

"It's MY stuffed animal!" The youngest sister says as she puffs out her cheeks. "You girls are so mean!"

"Hahahaha! Come on, Kafuru!" The eldest says. "Have some fun every now and then~"

"Don't wanna!" Kafuru huffs, turns her back toward them and stomps off upstairs.

Renka and Hanabi exchange looks and shrug. It's night time anyways, so they might as well head to bed. They shower and out on their PJs, only Renka is wearing only a big white shirt. Hanabi is wearing a revealing tank top with short shorts. They then go to their room that the three of them share, finding their youngest sister sleeping peacefully with her dolphin plushy next to her. Renka chuckles softly as she sits on the bed, stroking her sister's hair. Hanabi sits on the other side, smiling.

"Kafuru must be really tired," The short haired girl says. "It's been a long day anyways."

"Preparing for the festival? Please...I thought it was fun," The oldest sister says. "But...I guess we went a bit overboard on the fun."

"Mostly it was you..." Hanabi dead pans.

"I know, I know..." Renka clears her throat, trying not to be too loud and wake up her little sister. "Let's just go to sleep. We have much work to do tomorrow."

Hanabi nods and both sisters climb into bed, sandwiching Kafuru, but not too close. Renka smiles as she strokes Kafuru's hair. The youngest sister turns around, facing the eldest with a soft moan and puts her hand on Renka's arm. The brunette leans in and kisses her on the forehead, making Kafuru give a small smile. Hanabi pets the youngest as well with a smile.

"We love you, Kafuru," both Renka and Hanabi whisper. "Good night."

* * *

 **A/N: Ummmm...I know it's not much but...just bare with me. It's my first time writing about these three. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	2. Weird Things

**Chapter 2**

 **Weird Things**

The Mikagura sisters are having dinner at their home. Kafuru is just eating nonchalantly while Renka is deep in thought. Hanabi glances at her older sister and decides to pop a question.

"Something the matter?" She asks.

"Well...heh..." Renka lets out a light chuckle. "Something happened while I visited Hanzo. Asuka and I...kinda...did some things..."

"What things?"

"Ummmm..." Renka thinks hard about this. Should she tell her or should she not? Thinking back, she did have a little walk when she ran into Haruka, being forced to drink one of her new experiments, felt a little dizzy for a moment and then...

"S-some weird things, that's all! Hahahaha!" Renka tries to laugh it off, but deep down, it's totally embarrassing once she realized what she did with Asuka.

"Weird things?" This catches Kafuru's attention and looks at her elder sisters. "What weird things?"

"Ummmmm..." Renka tries to find the words to speak and looks at Hanabi with a questioning look. She then beckons her to the side of the table. "Hanabi...don't say anything weird to Kafuru."

"What's that?"

"About...y-y'know! You know what I'm talking about!" Renka whispers loudly.

Kafuru just stares at them suspiciously. "Are you two talking about those...weird things?"

Renka gasps and drags Hanabi out of the kitchen to talk in private. The older sister puts her hands on the short haired girl's shoulders.

"You must not talk about this to Kafuru!" Renka begs.

"Why? Are you saying those things you did are weird?" Hanabi questions innocently.

"Yes! But it's...it's ummmm..." Before she can finish, Hanabi pops her head out.

"Listen up, Kafuru!" She says. "What Nee-san did wasn't weird at all!"

"Hanabi!" Renka cries.

"What I want to know is...what were those weird things?" Kafuru asks nonchalantly.

"Aha...HAHAHAHAHA! You're SOOOO funny!" Renka bursts out laughing. She rushes to the table and hold her fork in the air. "Alright! Let's eat!"

Kafuru shrugs and continues to eat. She wants to ask some more, but judging by the way Renka is feeling right now, she thinks it's better not knowing.


	3. Sick Days

**Chapter 3**

 **Sick Days**

Renka pulls out the thermometer out from her little sister's mouth. "Mmm...yup. You indeed have a cold. Geez, you didn't listen to me when I told you to take the umbrella with you. You knew it was going to rain."

Kafuru just looks away, feeling ashamed. She, Hanabi and Renka were working more on the festival when it began to rain. Unfortunately, the youngest sister "forgot" her umbrella and had to run in the rain without it. And that's how she caught a cold. Renka puts the thermometer aside and turns to leave.

"I'm going to make some soup. Just stay put, okay?" She says.

Kafuru nods and with that, Renka leaves the room. The youngest sister just lies there, staring up at the ceiling. Unfortunately, Hanabi is out shopping, so it's just her and Renka alone at their home. Time ticks and the little blonde remains staring at the ceiling for what it seems like hours. She keeps glancing back at the door, hoping her eldest would return. But minutes go by quickly and she sighs, shaking her head her dismay. Though she may not admit it, but it's one of those times that the super hyper Renka actually cares about her little sister. She remembers this one time that Renka remembered her birthday and wanted it to be a surprise, however, Kafuru took it as Renka avoiding her. Kafuru smiles at the memory, thinking that maybe her eldest sister may not be so bad after all.

Suddenly, the door slams open, startling Kafuru and Renka appears with a large bowl of soup.

"I'M BAAAAACK~!" She cheers. She trots over and serves the soup on a small tray. "Here you go, Kafuru~! Enjoy~!"

The little blonde stares at the hot steaming soup, which consists of noodles and vegetables. She takes a spoonful, gives it a taste of the noodles and vegetables altogether. Renka kneels by her little sister's bedside as she looks at her expectantly.

"How is it?" Renka asks.

Kafuru swallows and nods with a small smile. "Yes. It's delicious."

"Oh, good~!"

Kafuru continues slurping on her soup with Renka watching with a smile. Minutes go by and the bowl is empty. The little sister hands her the tray.

"Would you like another helping?" Renka asks.

Kafuru nods. "Yes...I would like that."

"I'll be back in a moment~!" The older sister is about to leave when she feels a tug on her sleeve. She turns her head to notice a slight blush on Kafuru's face, but her head is turned away to hide it.

"U-ummmm...thank you..." she says softly.

Renka blushes as well, but gives a light chuckle with a toothy grin and a thumbs up. With that, she leaves the room. Kafuru looks down at her sheets and smiles.

"Renka-nee-chan..." she whispers and closes her eyes.


	4. I Hate Dresses

**Chapter 4**

 **I Hate Dresses!**

"U-ummmm...what...the hell...am I wearing?" Renka questions with her eyebrow twitching.

Shiki twirls around happily. "Isn't it obvious? It's a wonderful dress, don't you think~?"

"I look ridiculous!"

"No...like, you look wonderful~!"

Renka looks down at her outfit, which is just basically just a long red dress with a big bow tied in the back. She is also wearing red elbow gloves and red high heels with white stockings with garter straps underneath the long frilly skirt and a necklace to go with it. She can't believe Shiki bought this just for her. Just what will her younger sisters think when they see her wearing it?

"So...why don't you keep it~?" Shiki asks, clasping her hands together with a happy smile.

"No way..." Renka groans. "There is no freaking way I am keeping this. I look ridiculous just from looking at myself wearing it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that the first time. Like, come on! You have to get used to wearing stuff like this once in a while! And besides, everyone else will think you're pretty wearing that, too~!"

The eldest Mikagura sister groans again. She has to go out there in front of everyone wearing a fancy dress? To her, this is really humiliating. However, maybe should give it a chance?

CLICK!

Renka jumps at the flash from the camera Shiki is holding. "Wh-what!? Why did you take my picture!?"

"Oh, this will SO, like, get many views on my blog~!" Shiki says with her red eyes sparkling. "No one ever sees Renka in a dress at all, so..."

"Ah! Please don't post it! I beg you!" The eldest cries.

"Sorry, but I'm not listening to you. My views are more important to me anyways."

"Grrr...I'm gonna beat some sense into you with the loud sound of my drums someday..."

**Later**

She comes home, opens the door and shyly steps in, muttering, "I'm...home..."

Hanabi and Kufuru come running and gasp at what their elder sister is wearing. They are quite speechless at her attire and their eyes just go up and down repeatedly. Renka blushes heavily as she fiddles with the hem of her long skirt. She doesn't know whether or not they are satisfied or disgusted at her appearance.

"U-ummmmm...will you girls...say something? The silence is kinda scaring me..." The brunette says.

It is then that Kufuru runs toward her eldest and hugs her with a smile on her face. "You look beautiful, Renka-nee-chan~!"

"Eh?"

"That's right!" Hanabi clasps her hands together happily. "Who knew that you would look THIS fancy for someone~? Oh, I am SOOOOOO jealous!"

Renka looks back and forth at her sisters. Now it's her turn to be speechless. She did not expect this from them, but despite this, it makes her happy. She returns the embrace to her little sister.

"Thank you, girls," she says. "I'm glad you like the dress."

Hanabi goes in and hugs her older sister from the other side. All three if them have smiles on their faces. Renka looks at both of her happy sisters, feeling warmth on her cheeks. Despite hating all things feminine, if her sisters love it, then it's okay. None of that matters. She decides she will keep the dress and wear it on special occasions.

"Thank you, Shiki..." she mutters to herself.


	5. Little Girls Can do Big Things, Too

**Chapter 5**

 **Little Girls Can do Big Things, Too.**

Kafuru walks alone aimlessly, holding her dolphin stuffed animal, looking around, watching people walk past her and minding their own business. She would've not minded that, but she has a problem. Due to her child-like appearance, everyone is calling her a "little kid", mostly from grown-up women. Every time she gets called that, she gets more and more irritated by the minute, almost to the point where she is about to rip her dolphin plush in half. She HAS to do something about it, but...what can she do?

"I'm 16-years-old for goodness sakes!" She says to herself. "How can show Renka-nee-chan and Hanabi that I can do some adult stuff, too~?"

Then...it hits her. She sees a flyer for a job as a waitress at a casino. She nods in satisfaction at the ad while clutching her dolphin plush.

"Yes! Any teens and most adults work there, so this will be perfect!"

She rushes inside the casino, contacted the owner and got hired on the spot. But...there is one slight problem...

"Whoa!" Kafuru exclaims as she looks at herself in the mirror, shocked to see what she is wearing. A playboy bunny suit. "I-is this what I'm supposed to wear while I'm doing my job!? I...I thought it was...gah! No matter! I'll show my big sisters I can do adult stuff too!"

She comes out of the dressing room and gasps at the amount of people at the casino, mostly at the cafe. There has to be at least 30 people in there! She wonders if she will even make it through the night while they are just drooling over women wearing those sexy playboy bunny suits. She takes a few deep breaths, brushes her hair back and firmly nods with determination. With a pad of paper and pen, she walks to her first customer. However, before she even speaks, a lovely couple turns and squeal at the little blonde.

"Ohhhhh, you're so cuuuuute~!" A ginger haired girl exclaims. "I just want to pinch your cheeks so badly~!"

"C-calm down, Honoka-chan..." An ash-brown haired girl tries to sooth her girlfriend. "We don't wanna scare her..."

Kafuru eyebrow twitches, but tries to keep calm. This is her first job and she doesn't want to get fired for getting angry at them. After the two order their drinks, the little blonde enters the kitchen to get them when she sees someone familiar. A petite dark haired girl wearing the same uniform as her, carrying a tray of wine.

"Mirai!?" She says, startling the eye-patched girl.

"Ah! What...Kafuru? What are you doing here?" Mirai questions.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"W-well...since Homura has to work all the time and the others are just lazing around, I decided to take a part time job myself. And this is what I decided to do."

"Really now?" Kafuru furrows her eyebrows as the petite girl exits the kitchen to deliver their order. The little blonde then gets back to her job to deliver the drinks to her own customers.

This takes at least an hour or so to take orders and serve them. For Kafuru, it's difficult, but it's only her first day. She needs to get used to the new environment for a while. After serving everyone, her boss tells her she can take a break for a bit. She goes to the vending machine to grab some juice and just as she is about to drink, she sees Mirai sitting on a bench near the doors at the entrance. She decides to have a talk with her for a while.

"Hey," the blonde says. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure..." Mirai replies as she just sips on her milk, not making eye contact with the youngest Mikagura sister.

There is silence for at least 5 minutes. Kafuru looks over at the petite eye-patch girl and breaks the ice.

"How long have you been working here?" She asks.

"About 2 weeks." Mirai replies.

"You must get paid big then, right?"

"Nah, it depends how many hours I work. Heck, one time I worked overtime and it was 6:00 in the morning by the time I was done with my shift."

Kafuru turns to her, surprised. "You worked for THAT long?"

"Hey, my teammates and I need the money."

"I understand that, but still..."

There is silence once again. Mirai looks at her little carton of milk as she glances at the youngest Mikagura sister.

"So, why are you working here?" Mirai asks.

"I just..." The little blonde lets out a deep sigh. "I just want to show everyone, including my big sisters that I can do adult stuff, too. Everyone's treating me like a kid way too much."

Mirai sighs as she looks up at the sky. "I feel the same way. I mean, look at us. We have a goal and that's to prove to everyone that little people like us can do big things as well. However, maybe others still see us as little kids. It's just...not fair."

Kafuru looks at the petite girl, feeing a bit sorry for her. She now knows how hard it is for Mirai to be treated like that and how she has the same problem as her. Maybe she shouldn't have made fun of her about her height and such. She scoots closer to Mirai and gently puts her hand on hers. The eye patch girl looks up and sees a small smile on the youngest Mikagura sister.

"Hey, all that matters is that we're both trying to achieve our goal to be like adults," Kafuru says. "Like you said earlier, little girls like us can do big things, too. Okay?"

Mirai smiles back and gives a firm nod. "Yes, you're right, Kafuru!" She stands up as well as the little blonde. "Now, let's show them what we petite girls can do!"

"Yeah!"

Both of them shake hands, give a firm nod and then get back to work. They took orders, entertained the people as best they could and then helped clear everything up when it's almost closing time. And overall, Mirai and Kafuru felt that they have achieved their goal. The audience was happy and the service was a blast. The owner was even happy about their hard work. When everything is clean, both of them are done for the night and they are free to go home. Mirai bids farewell to Kufuru as they head toward the locker room to change into their casual clothing.

However, Kafuru stops to hear familiar laughter from behind her. She turns around and sees Renka and Hanabi standing, watching her enter the locker rooms and Renka is bursting out laughing.

"What is so funny!?" Kafuru shouts while puffing out her cheeks. "Do I really look funny!? Huh?"

"Hahahaha! N-no...you're just too adorable~!" Renka laughs. "That playboy bunny suit...haha...aren't you a little...young to start a job like this~?"

"Renka-nee-chan!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding~!" The eldest stifles her laughter and wipes a few tears in her eyes. "You look fantastic in that~!"

"Agreed!" Hanabi butts in. "I mean...it's really good that a cute girl like you could do something like this for a change~! Heck, I would've thought of that if I had to choose a job."

"Trust me...it's not easy..." the little blonde says.

Renka walks to her little sister and puts a hand on her shoulder. "But we're very glad you took the initiative to try and apply for a job to help the family out. I got a job myself and boy, it's kind of boring if you ask me."

"What do you work as?" Kafuru asks.

Renka blushes in embarrassment. "Ummm...a cashier...at a small shop."

Kafuru and Hanabi exchange looks, trying to stifle their laughter. Renka blushes harder.

"Hey! It's not that easy, okay!" She shouts. "I'm still learning! Don't go making fun of ME about my job!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Hanabi says. "So, let's let Kufuru get dressed so we can go home."

"Alright, good idea," Renka says.

The little blonde heads inside the locker room and about 10 minutes later, Kafuru comes out in her causal clothing and the three sisters walk home together. The small blonde walks in between Renka and Hanabi and holds both of their hands, much to their surprise. But both of them smile at their youngest sister, happy to be walking along side her. And for Kafuru, she still needs to fully meet her goal, but as for today, she feels that she has done enough. People loved her and her hard work. It was all worth it.


	6. Part Time Trouble

**Chapter 6**

 **Part Time Trouble**

Renka sighs heavily as the customer leaves the shop. She eyes the cash register with a gloomy expression. Working as a cashier may not look like much, but having to scan items, put them in bags and then count the money, plus give change is more work than she thought. She regrets choosing that position over stocking items. Like the girl with very long blonde hair and violet eyes working on the shelves. She knows this girl, Leo, is rich, but she wanted to be like everyone else and thus, she took the job. She looks back and forth, seeing that there are more customers coming and going from the shop. And then, there are about 5 people in line now, but only because Renka cannot keep up with scanning and bagging, knowing that she can't keep them waiting very long.

Leo eyes Renka after putting away the last can on the shelf, ignoring some people checking her out. The oldest Mikagura is still struggling with scanning the items until she accidentally drops one of them.

"Ah! I am SO sorry!" Renka apologizes as she frantically picks it up and puts it in the bag, only for the bag to get ripped. "Ohhhh, my gosh! Come on!" She grabs another and shoves the item in there with anger, but makes a large hole in it. Big mistake there. She grunts and grabs another and this time, she carefully puts the item in the bag, scans another and puts it inside.

Leo just chuckles at Renka trying her hardest to do the job right, yet failing. Finally, Renka finishes with one customer and off to the next. However, this one has a large load of stuff, including large packs of frozen meat and vegetables. Renka can hardly believe she has to do all that. She reluctantly goes to scanning the items. The large package of meat is a little heavy, plus the bar code is difficult to find. She finds it after a few minutes, then scans the vegetables. The other small items were easy, but other than that, that took her at least 20 minutes to complete. She hands the bags to the customer when all of a sudden, one of the bags rip, with the frozen meat falling off. Renka curses to herself and bends down to pick it up when a hand grabs for the meat.

"Huh?" Renka looks up to find Leo smiling at her.

"Here, let me help." She says.

"Oh, thank you!"

The two work together to pick up the remaining items, put them in bags that are strong enough to hold in heavy items and hands it to the customer. By that time, Leo and Renka work together on the remaining 3 customers and it went faster than Renka expected. And finally, it's time to close the shop. Leo closes the door, flips the sign to "Closed" and then turns to Renka, who is sighing heavily.

"What a day!" She groans. "Ohhhhhh, what a DAY! Oh, man! Just...this job sucks! Who knew this position would be so friggin' difficult!"

Leo giggles. "You'll get used to it. It's only been a few days since you took the job."

"I know, but still..."

The rich blonde walks toward the oldest Mikagura sister and pets her. "Listen, you did great today. Sure you had some ups and downs, but once you get good at this, you'll get enough money to help your sisters for sure. I can promise you that."

Renka looks up at Leo, who is smiling beautifully. She nods at her words. "Okay! I'll do my best!" She pumps a fist with determination written all over her face. "HELL YEAH, I WILL!"

"Ahhhh, okay, okay, let's not get too loud..." Leo says with a nervous smile while waving her hands back and forth.

Renka stops and rubs the back of her head with a nervous smile as well. "Ah...s-sorry..."

"Now then, let's clean this place so we can go home."

"Certainly~!"

The two of them start to organize a few more items before heading out the door. Renka waves good bye to Leo and they go their separate ways. Deep down, Renka feels that the rich blonde is right. It's her third day taking the job as a cashier, but she knows that she is doing this to help out her sisters. She is going to keep trying her best to keep the family going, whatever it takes.


	7. Meaning of A Kiss

**Chapter 7**

 **Meaning of a Kiss**

" _Sempai…I…I know we're both girls but….I-I love you!"_

 _"Mika…oh my goodness…you have no idea how happy I feel right now. Because…I'm in love with you too!"_

 _"Sempai….!"_

 _The two girls leaned in and kissed in the classroom under the sunset…_

CLICK!

 _"In other news, the strike became so severe that police were trying to…"_

CLICK!

 _"This is Sports Center…"_

The Mikagura sisters were just having a nice dinner together while watching television when Renka suddenly grabs hold of the remote. She definitely knows that watching the movie that they were watching the previous 2 channels wasn't quite appropriate for Kafuru to see, so she just flipped the channels to just watch some baseball for a while. However, Kafuru's curiosity about the movie never left her.

"Renka-nee-chan," she says. "Those girls were kissing….what happens after that?"

"Hahahaha!" Renka laughs, just to try to distract her youngest sister. "You're so funny sometimes! Hey, how was your time with Mirai today?"

"It was…fine, I guess." Kafuru went on a play date with Mirai earlier and the two of them just went on a walk on the beach.

Later on, after dinner, while Renka is washing dishes, Hanabi is standing next to her, watching. The moment earlier started to make Hanabi a bit curious.

"Why were you acting strange earlier?" The short haired girl asks.

"It's…a bit complicated to explain…" Renka replies. "But…I want her to know these things. It's just that…haaaah…it's just some things that she'll understand when she's older."

Hanabi gets off her chair and pumls out a fist. "Alright then! Leave it to me! I'll tell her what a kiss means!"

Renka dead pans. "Don't say anything weird to her okay?"

Hanabi walks to the living room where Kafuru is holding her dolphin plushie on the couch. The short haired girl plops down next to her and the youngest sister speaks up.

"Those two girls kissing…" Kafuru says. "And they were on the floor for some reason-"

"Yeah, about that," Hanabi cuts her off. "Listen, Kafuru, a kiss has a meaning and it's not something you should be concerned about."

"Why? Am I not supposed to be curious about these things?"

"That's why I'm telling you now. This….is a very complicated thing to explain so let's just drop-"

"Have YOU kissed someone before?" Kafuru asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"ACK!" The short haired girl flinches at the question and averts her eyes back and forth. "N-no…not yet anyways." Suddenly this gives her an idea. If she can't explain the meaning of a kiss in words, she'll just have to show her first hand. She turns toward her youngest sister, having a serious expression on her face. "Wanna give it a try?"

"H-huh?" Kafuru backs away little. "No way!"

"Hey, come on. One little kiss wouldn't hurt~".

The little blonde looks back and forth and then gasps as she points at something, grabbing Hanabi's attention. She then uses this distraction to make a run for it, but only for a second before Hanabi goes after her and manages to grab the sliding door before Kafuru slams it closed. Hanabi's puckering lips is creeping her out that she wants to stay away from her for a while…actually for the rest of the night. She manages to push her away and slam the door closed.

However, Kafuru's tactic doesn't work as she didn't realize that Hanabi opened the other side and just appeared in front of her like she teleported here. Kafuru makes a run for it once again out to the living room again with Hanabi following.

"Get away from meeeeee!" Kafuru screams.

"Just one kiss! That's all I need!" Hanabi insists.

They begin to run around in circles around the small table with Kafuru still screaming. What part about "I'm not interested" doesn't she get? Obviously, Hanabi never listens to anything anyone says, neither does Renka most of the time. The two run in circles about 3 or 4 times already and when Hanabi gets close enough, she dives forward and tackles her youngest sister to the floor. Hanabi chuckles as she pins her down and puckers her lips. She starts to lean in, but Kafuru moves her head to dodge the kiss. Left and then right. Hanabi just won't quit will she? The little blonde squirms, screaming for help when Renka walks in, putting a hand on her hip with an eyebrow raised.

"What exactly…are you two doing?" she asks.

Kafuru pushes Hanabi away while the short haired girl turns to face her older sister.

"I'm just trying to show her what a kiss really is," she tries to explain.

"R-Renka-nee-chaaaan!" Kafuru whimpers.

"If she doesn't want to do it, then stop pestering her," Renka says.

Hanabi sighs as she gets off of Kafuru and sits cross legged while Kafuru sits on her knees. Hanabi looks back and forth at Renka and Kafuru as another idea pops in her head.

"Maybe you should kiss Nee-san instead," she suggests.

"Wh-what!?" the little blonde is shocked to hear her say that. There is even a slight blush on her cheeks, but tries to turn away to hide it.

Hanabi nods in satisfaction. "Mm-hmm~! Mm-hmm~! Nee-san may have more experience so it should be perfect!"

"W-wait a minute!" Renka stammers as she backs away a little. "I-I don't think it's a good idea!"

Kafuru gazes at her eldest sister with love-struck eyes, making the brunette blush. Hanabi is just shaking with excitement, looking back and forth at her sisters. Kafuru crawls toward Renka and slowly raises her hands to cup both cheeks.

"K-Kafuru?" the brunette says, her voice shaking.

"Renka-nee-chan…."

It is then that the little blonde takes Renka by surprise with a kiss. The oldest sister's eyes widen in shock, unable to move a muscle. Hanabi grins as she nods firmly at what she is seeing right now. Renka soon relaxes and closes her eyes, returning the favor and gently wraps her arms around her youngest sister. For her, it's okay since Kafuru was curious about a kiss after all, so now she is showing it first hand. As for Kafuru, the little blonde can't belive she is actually kissing somone, her eldest sister on top of that. And this feeling she has right now…just bliss. And it's a great feeling to have when kissing someone…someone you…love.

Having realized that, Kafuru quickly pulls away and gasps at her realization.

"Kafuru?" Renka says, having a concerned expression on her face. "Are you okay? Was I kissing you too roughly?"

"N-no….it's just that I…" the little blonde can feel a couple drops of tears spilling. "I think I…I love you, Renka-nee-chan. And not because we're siblings."

Hanabi is surprised to hear this sudden confession. "Oh, Kafuru…"

The youngest Mikagura sister wipes her tears. "Not only you, but Hanabi as well. This is…wrong isn't it? Loving your own sibling…l-like that?"

"Now don't say that!" Renka says as she puts her hands on her youngest sister's shoulders. "I…I love both you and Hanabi as well! That's why….that's why I refused to tell you anything beyond kissing. You wouldn't…you wouldn't understand…"

Kafuru gives a small smile and caresses her elder sister's cheek. "Now I do, Renka-nee-chan. That kiss earlier, I now know the true meaning behind it. It's with someone you love and care about."

Hanabi nods. "That's right!" She slides towards Kafuru and puts her hands on her shoulders. "So, may I, Kafuru? You wouldn't let me kiss you earlier~!"

Kafuru blushes and nods. "S-sure…go ahead…"

Hanabi smiles and leans in to kiss her on the lips. The little blonde wraps her arms around her sister as she returns the favor with Renka smiling at both of them. Shortly after, Hanabi pulls away and turns toward her older sister.

"Now you're next~" the short haired girl says as she caresses her cheek. "Get ready~!"

Renka swallows hard, blushing furiously as their lips connect before she has time to react. But she soon relaxes and closes her eyes while wrapping her arms around the short haired girl. This feeling of bliss never stops for neither of the Mikagura sisters. The three of them now understand the meaning of a kiss, plus realized their love for each other. And neither of them have any regrets.

Once Hanabi pulls away, both she and Renka turn towards the little blonde, smiling. Kafuru looks back and forth at both of them, blushing.

"What is it?" she asks. "Is something the matter?"

Renka and Hanabi just crawl toward her and hug her from both sides. They lean in to whisper in her ears, "We love you, Kafuru~!" And then, they kiss her on both sides of her cheeks, causing her to blush harder than earlier. But a small smile appears on her face as she looks back and forth at both of them.

"Renka-nee-chan….Hanabi…thank you so much! I love you, both of you!"

And thus, she hugs both of her sisters. That's right. Neither one of the Mikagura sisters have any regrets. They love each other very much and that's just fine.


	8. Kafuru's Firefight

**Chapter 8**

 **Kafuru's Firefight**

Once again, the little blonde is walking by herself with her dolphin plushie in her arms. Half of the people walking by are staring at her, going "Awwwww! What a cute little girl!" to others, which irritates her since she knows she is a lot older than she looks, yet people are treating her that way. She may have taken that job at the casino, but other people still treat her like a kid. She sighs heavily as she clutches her dolphin plushie and walks a bit faster, hoping to avoid these people. However, the problem still remains unsolved by twin girls who just so happens to be walking together. Ryobi and Ryona. Why? Why does it have to be them of all people? She just wishes she could just go home right now….

"Hey, Kafuru-chan~!" Ryona squeals. "Kafuru-chan, over here~!"

Kafuru can feel a vein pop on her head. "I'm a bit busy here. Leave me alone!"

"Oh, don't worry!" the blonde says. "We're just wondering if you're okay~!"

The little blonde turns around. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ryobi puts a hand on her hip. "A little girl like you could be abducted by some stranger."

Kafuru's eyebrow twitches. "I-I can take care of myself."

Ryona giggles. "Awwww, you're just too cute~!"

"Say that one more time and I'll shoot you down with my water guns!" Kafuru threatens.

Ryobi lets out a light laugh. "A little girl with water guns. How adorable."

Ryona nods in agreement. "That's even way cuter! Oh, Kafuru-chan! I hear Minori-chan is in desperate need of a play mate! Maybe you can play with her for a while!"

Finally, it gets on the little blonde's nerves. "That's…..it! I've had it with you two! I challenge you two to a battle!"

"Huh?" Ryobi raises and eyebrow as she exchanges looks with her older twin. "Do you really….want to challenge us?"

"You might want to be careful," Ryona says. "We're pretty tough."

Kafuru stomps her foot. "I can be tough too, you know! And I'll prove it by combat!"

"Suit yourself…" the younger twin sighs.

The three girls walk towards an empty area, which is behind a large building where no one can see them. They are already in their shinobi transformation outfits. Ryona twirls her quad handguns.

"Get ready, cute little girl~!" she says.

Kafuru pulls out her small dolphin water guns. "I'm not a kid, idiot!"

Ryobi flips her hair. "I'm no longer amused. Now let's battle!"

Kafuru is first to attack. She shoots large water balls that are glowing at the twins, but they quickly separate to dodge them. Ryobi slide tackles the little blonde and shoots her in the chest, sending her flying in the air and landing flat on her back. Shs recovers quickly, only to get slide tackled once again, this time by Ryona and fall on her back. She recovers, delivers a few kicks and hits Ryona with her water guns. She then gets back at her with her own slide tackling and shoots Ryona in the chest with her water energy balls. Ryobi goes after Kafuru and tries to hit the little blonde with her rifle, only to miss and get hit by the water guns, plus a kick to the gut and side. But those hits aren't enough to faze her, so Ryobi hits Kafuru with her rifle a couple times and then shoots her with one powerful shot for good measure, sending the little blonde tumbling to the ground. She rolls back on her feet, but gets slide tackled again by Ryona and falls on her back as well. She jumps to her feet and tries to shoot both of them with her water guns, but the twins dodge them all and shoulder tackle the little blonde together, sending Kafuru tumbling to the ground again.

Ryobi sighs happily as she empties her rifle, scattering some bullets on the ground. "This is just too easy."

Ryona twirls around like a ballerina. "I'm having so much fun~!"

Kafuru shakes her head roughly from the pain as she spins her small water guns. "It's not over yet…" she mutters.

The three girls get into their battle positions, waiting for someone to make their first move. Kafuru makes her first move by slide tackling Ryobi, making her scream as she flies over the little blonde and falls on her back. Ryona runs toward her, delivers a few kicks and shots from her quad hand guns, but Kafuru blocks them all and hits her with her own guns, kicks her in the gut, side and face and then shoots her. Ryona struggles to stay on her feet when Kafuru slide tackles her. The masochistic blonde recovers, only to get hit once again by the water guns, a few kicks and another shot. Kafuru knocks Ryona off her feet, but she doesn't count on Ryobi sneaking behind her and hitting her with her rifle. Kafuru tries to block them all. Ryobi's attacks are too strong and gets pushed back further with each hit. Once Kafuru is about 10 feet away, Ryobi throws one of her mines just as Kafuru is about to shoot her and it explodes in front of the little blonde, causing her to get off balance. Ryobi takes aim and fires a powerful shot at Kafuru, hitting her in the chest. Kafuru stumbles back a little, but shakes off the pain and retaliates by slide tackling Ryobi and shooting her in the chest in the process, sending the younger twin flying. The twins come together to attack the little blonde, but Kafuru blows her small whistle while snapping her fingers and her large dolphin appears out of nowhere. She takes a nice ride while the dolphin charges at the twins. It hits them successfully and goes back and forth about 4 times before Kafuru jumps off and the dolphin disappears. She charges at them and shoots both of them, sending them flying to the ground.

Kafuru spins her water guns rapidly while closing her eyes. "Never underestimate me."

Ryobi growls as she reloads her gun with Ryona panting while recovering. None of them move after getting into their battle positions. Ryobi glares at the little blonde when she finally makes her move by slide tackling her, hitting her with her rifle after Kafuru recovers and then shooting her for good measure. Ryona slide tackles Kafuru next, but misses at shooting her since Kafuru is quick to dodge them and kicks her a few times, plus a few hits with her guns and then a couple shots, sending her tumbling to the ground. Ryobi charges at her, hitting Kafuru with her rifle a couple times, but misses when she takes a big swing from the handle and the little blonde ducks just in time and delivers an uppercut, sending the younger twin flying and falling on her back. Kafuru shoots water balls at the brunette as soon as she recovers, only to miss and get hit by the younger twin's rifle instead. Kafuru ducks to dodge the next swing, sneaks one of Ryobi's mines away and jumps about 10 feet away. She throws the mine at Ryobi and it explodes in front of her. However, this doesn't affect her at all, much to the little blonde's surprise and doesn't have time to react when Ryobi shoots her with her rifle again. Kafuru stumbles back a little and when she recovers, she blows her whistle and summons her large dolphin. It jumps in the air and uses its tail as a weapon, hitting both of the twins hard and shredding their clothes in the process. Kafuru jumps on the dolphin's back and points her finger, signaling it to charge at them. With a burst of speed, the dolphin hits them hard back and forth until the little blonde jumps off and the dolphin disappears. Ryobi and Ryona are wearing nothing but bikinis and were lying on the ground, exhausted and defeated. Kafuru steps toward them, spins her water guns rapidly and points one of them at the twins.

"Bullseye," she simply says.

Ryobi grits her teeth as she tries to get back on her feet. "B-but…how…I mean, how can we lose to you!?"

"I told you to never underestimate me," Kafuru says as she puts a hand on her hip. "And thus, I proved to be just as strong as you two are."

Ryona gets up and her eyes sparkle in amazement. "Oh, wow! You've defeated us! Please…how can I repay you…master~?"

Kafuru backs away in shock. "Wh-what did you just call me!?"

Ryobi is surprised as well. "Hey! What the hell, Ryona!?"

Ryona jumps in and takes her hands in hers. "Please, Kafuru-chan! You're my new master now! Please, let me-OW!"

Ryobi hits her on the head with her fist. "Just shut your dirty mouth, mutt."

"Aaaahhhhh~! More! Hit me harder, Ryobi-chan~!"

Kafuru shakes her head roughly as she shakes off Ryona's hands and turns away. "Ew! Ewwwww! You're disgusting! I hate you! Stay away from me, weirdo!"

"Oh, wow! The way you just yelled at me….it's music to my-"

"Ahhhhh! I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it!" Kafuru shouts as she shuts her eyes tightly and covers her ears. "I'm leaving now! Get away from me, wierdo! You stupid, idiotic wierdo!" She makes a run for it, still covering her ears.

"Ahhhh~! Those mean words were just so satisfying to hear!" Ryona swoons. "I like Kafuru-chan already!"

Ryobi puts both hands on her hips and glares at her. "You do realize…that you already have a master right?"

Ryona nods and hugs her sister, much to the younger twin's surprise. "Of course! It's you, Ryobi-chan~!"

"Then why did you say-"

"Heh, I guess I got kinda got carried away. Ryobi-chan, you will ALWAYS remain my one and only master~!"

Ryobi blushes, but turns away to hide it. "U-ummm….you idiot…you should've known that by now, or did you forget?"

Ryona just laughs and hugs her sister a bit tighter. This day may have been awkward, but after that intense battle, the twins can go back to being all lovey-dovey again.


	9. Nighttime Cuddes

**Chapter 9**

 **Nighttime Cuddles**

It's the middle of the night. The Mikagura sisters are sound asleep in the large bed they share for 3 people to fit. Renka on the left, Hanabi on the right and Kafuru in between her older sisters. However, as night passes, like at 2:00 in the morning or so, Kafuru is awoken by flashes of light and loud clap of thunder. She gasps and looks around, relieved that her sisters are still with her. Heck, Renka's arm around Kafuru's waist is proof enough for that too. But the flash and clap of thunder still keeps on coming and going, frightening the little blonde more and more. Finally, after the next clap of thunder, Kafuru jumps and grabs onto Renka's shirt as the first thing she sees, making the oldest Mikagura sister gasp in surprise.

"H-huh? Kafuru?" Renka says, groggily.

Hanabi is up as well from the sudden movement. "Eh? Is it time to get up already?"

"No, silly!" Renka giggles. "It's 2:00 in the morning. However, I think somethin' is bothering Kafuru here."

Another loud clap of thunder is heard, this time louder than the previous ones and that one scared the heck out of Kafuru. She jumps again and clutches Renka's shirt whimpering. The oldest sister could tell that she's really scared, so she hugs her gently while stroking her hair.

"There, there," she whispers. "It's alright. I'm right here."

Hanabi scoots closer and wraps her arms around her little sister. "So am I. It'll be okay."

Kafuru looks up, sniffling as tears roll down her eyes and looks at both of her older sisters. "Y-you promise to stay close to me?"

Renka nods. "Of course. We're your girlfriends and we'll never, ever leave you, especially at a time like this." She brushes away a strand of hair and caresses the little blonde's cheek.

"The storm won't hurt you, Kafuru," Hanabi adds. "But we're here to comfort you if you get scared."

A small smile appears on the little blonde's face and rests her head on Renka's chest. "Thank you…Hanabi…Renka-nee-chan…"

The oldest sister kisses her on the forehead and strokes her hair one last time before lying down. "Sweet dreams, little sis."

Hanabi kisses the little blonde on the cheek, lies on her side and wraps an arm around Kafuru's waist. "Good night, Kafuru."

And so, the three Mikagura sisters sleep soundly with Kafuru snuggling next to Renka with Hanabi following the suit. The little blonde is no longer scared because she has 2 sisters by her side and is able to sleep through the night, even when the storm passes.


End file.
